1. Field
The technical field is related to a display device with a touch-sensing screen and a method of operating the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may determine a touch position by sensing change in capacitance when a human hand or a stylus pen contacts sensing electrodes.
A display device may include a combination of a touch screen panel and a display panel. In the display device, a significant noise corresponding to change in voltage of a data signal may cause a touch error when the noise changes capacitance between the display panel and some sensing electrodes of the touch screen panel.